Demons Unleashed
by Female Phantomthief
Summary: Sequel to Demon Within.  Okamiyasha has fallen, leaving a path for other demons to follow.  Japan has been taken and it's up to Shun and his friends to get it back.  But there's one thing stopping them, Homunculi.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The first chapter of Demons Unleashed... I thought about being mean and posting a prologue that was exactly the same as Demon Within's epilogue... But I decided against it. Instead, this takes place after the epilogue.

Sorry it took so long but I couldn't quite figure out how to start the story.

I'm gonna explain Shun's looks...since i'm way to lazy to do it in fanfic. So his hair looks like it does from Mechtanium Surge but pink, he kept it pink in memory of his father, his eyes now have a slightly wild/not right in the head look to them. He wears low rise black jeans, a dark red tank top, two black belts crossed across his chest, a silver belt around his waist, black boots, and on some occasions his black hooded ninja coat/cape/cloak thingy. His weapon of choice is twin katanas strapped to his back using the crossed belts, his martial arts, and pretty much whatever else he can get his hands on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Introducing the Demon Slayers.<p>

Some people would call Shun crazy, those some people being everyone who's ever met Shun after the demons attacked. Others, those who had know him before the demon's attack said otherwise. They said Shun was crazy sometimes and completely insane other times. This was one of those insane times. Shun was single handedly taking on a group of Yasha rank demons, there were about five of them in all.

There are four different ranks of demons, Oni, Akuma, Yasha, and Homunculi. Oni are the most common type of demons you'll find, these demons are the weakest and have no human form. Akuma are the next rank, they are the ugliest of the four demon ranks they are a cross between a human and a demon, they're also slightly stronger than Oni. Yasha is the only demon rank you've seen so far, they are known by the fact that they have a human and demon form, and their names always end in yasha. And finally Homunculi, Homunculi are the strongest form of demon, there are only thirteen in existance, they are named after emotions such as hatred, sorrow, and fear. The scariest part about Homunculi is that they don't have a demonic form, just their human appearance and yet they are so powerful.

Fighting against a group of five yasha demons wasn't the brightest idea, but Shun didn't care, it meant that he was just a few demons closer to avenging his father, grandfather, and fellow ninja's deaths. In a single motion Shun unsheathed the katanas strapped to his back and dropped into a fighting stance, one in which he could easily move from.

A single demon lunged forward with its claws outstretched. Shun easily sidestepped and with an almost lazy flick of his wrist sliced the demon's hand off. While the demon was stunned he beheaded it and turned to the rest of the demons. The demons roared in anger at the sight of their fallen brother and as one leaped at Shun. Shun smirked and jumped forward to meet them. This would be fun.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Tara isn't your average girl. While most girls of eighteen are interested in boys, clothes, boys, shopping, boys, looking sexy, and boys Tara isn't... Okay she's interested in a certain pink hair badass ninja but other than that. What she's interested in is watching her friend's backs and pulling the trigger.

Tara is one of five gunslinger ninja still alive after the Japan ordeal and the only one brave enough to pick up her gun and fight the demons.

Gunslinger ninja are known for their bravery, sharp eyes, and ability to live through just about everything. But after the demons attacked and the former strong gunslinger Tara's father Alphonse died they lost their nerve. All but Tara hung up their guns and hid.

Tara was currently picking off a small group of Akuma ranked demons. A simple task for a marksman of her level. Tara ducked back behind one of the buildings pillars before the demons could spot who was killing them. After a moment she jumped behind another pillar and picked off a few more, repeating the process several times before the demons were dead. Once that was done Tara stepped out from behind the pillars and did a quick check to make sure the demons were dead. They were.

Tara began to make her way back to the designated meeting point. Now that her part of the job was complete, all she had to do was wait for the others to return, or call for backup. Knowing Shun it would be the second one.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Tsumeyasha growled and bared his fangs as the group of Akuma demons advanced on him. He recognized some of the faces as ones he had grown up with, old friends of his. But none of that mattered now, all that mattered was punishing them for taking advantage of his mother's death. They used her to come out of demon realm, all those years of her trapped in a human host, they had wished she would die so they could get their chance to roam about the human realm.

Tsumeyasha lunged forward, fangs bared and claws outstretched, ready to attack. The demons met his charge and Tsumeyasha began tearing into anything that got in his way. It didn't take too long for Tsumeyasha to take out his opponents, Akuma ranked demons didn't stand a chance against a Yasha ranked one, and he didn't even need to use his demon form. "Pathetic." Tsumeyasha spat.

The navy blue haired demon didn't even look back the corpses of his former friends, when they used his mother's death, they lost the Yasha's loyalty.

XDXDXDXDXDX

Tsumeyasha and Tara arrived at the meeting point at relatively the same time, they greeted eachother and chatted a bit while they waited for Shun. After about half an hour Shun walked up. Before he could even explain why he took so long both the demon and the girl spoke. "Moron." they said together.

Shun rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't even let me explain..."

"Okay, what took you so long?" Tara asked.

"I was fighting off a group of Yasha demons...There were about five of them."

"How the hell do you manage a fight like that in such short time? If it had been a Naruto fight it would have lasted the next ten chapters!" Tara exclaimed.

"Then the four or five chapters after that would have been all about learning some new jutsu that he'll probably only use once or twice because he'd still keep using Kage Bunshin and Rasengan six hundred times per battle." Tsumeyasha added.

Shun scoffed, "Don't forget the part where the battle only lasts a few panels per chapter and that the rest is explaining how a jutsu worked and flashbacks."

"Yeah, you can't forget that." Tara agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt all your fun, but we really should get out of here before were caught." someone said.

The three demon slayers turned in the direction of the voice to see Dan and Jake standing with their arms crossed. "If the media found out that a slightly insane ninja, a teenage girl with more guns than the military, and a demon were fight the demons... They might call in some sort of special force to lock you guys up in some sort of mental home." Dan joked.

"I'd take you with me." Shun not so joked.

Dan hid behind Jake, which was easy to do considering that Jake had a larger build. "I do not have more guns than the military, the military has thousands, I only have four hundred thirty-eight pistols and a gatling gun get it right." Tara said.

Dan and Jake sweatdropped, Tara was scary. "Anyway we should get going."

The group of five slipped out of the city and returned to Marucho's plane.

When Shun told the others about his fight with the Yasha demons, Dan, Jake, Runo, and Marucho all smacked him upside the head and called him a dumbass. Drago would've but that would be hard to do considering that in his ball form he didn't have hands, so Dan did it for him.

After that everything became serious. "We can't keep fighting the demons forever. Eventually they'll get smart enough to attack several different locations at once and we won't be able to stop them. We have to take back Japan." Shun said.

Marucho sighed, "We know Shun, but... With only three fighters we can't hope to win against however many demons are living there."

"We'd have eight if you just let us train you." Shun argued.

"And if we let you use a summon technique to call out Drago with the use of gate cards or anything yeah we know. But how long would it take to train us? And if Runo was fighting too who'd be left to stitch us up after a fight?" Marucho shot back.

"Fine seven. Marucho if things keep up me, Tara, and Tsumeyasha will just have to fight...Alone..." Shun trailed off at the end.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked.

"I...I might be able to get us a few more fighters... But not all at once. I don't even know I could get us one." Shun said.

Dan perked up. "Who?"

"The Bakugan." Shun said.

* * *

><p>HAHA! A cliff hanger on the first chapter! I'm so mean. Anyway, if you have any questions about anything that has to do with the story feel free to ask! And remember, everytime you read a story without reviewing Dan loses a brain cell, so make sure to review atleast once to save what little intelligence Dan has! Oh and the demon ranks Oni, Akuma, and Yasha are just different ways of saying demon is Japanese.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Would anybody be willing to draw some of the characters for this on.. I dunno Deviant Art or something and give me a link to it to put up on my profile? I'm not much of a drawer myself but i'd really like to see my characters come to life. I'll give you a list in the author's note at the end of the chapter, cuz if I told you one now it would spoil stuff.

And as last chapter i'll be giving you a description of another one of the Demon Slayers, this time Tara Phantom.

Tara has armpit length bright orange hair that she likes to keep tied in a braid, her bangs are tied back with the rest of her hair except for a few small pieces that refuse to stay contained, those stick out at random. Her eyes are bright green with a stubborn look to them. She wears a blue belly shirt with the right sleeve tee-shirt length and the left one long sleeved, a blue mini-skirt that goes down to about mid thigh, tight black shorts underneath the skirt, and a pair of black knee length boots. Her weapon of choice is twin pistols. And for you perverts out there her cup size is C.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, A Baku Pervert's Dream Come True.<p>

"The...Bakugan?" Dan repeated.

Shun nodded, "I might be able to use a summoning technique to call upon the Bakugan, but since they're in an entirely different world I don't know how that would work."

Marucho's eyes lit up. "You mean i'd be able to see Preyas, and Elfin again?"

"And Tigrerra?" Runo added.

"And Coredom?" Jake asked.

"Maybe. I'll start by trying to summon one of them and see what happens."

"Which one?" Dan asked.

Shun didn't answer right away, he was trying to say this in the nicest way possible as not to upset anyone. Then he gave up trying to be nice. "Who do you think dumbass? Skyress of course."

Everyone sweatdropped. "I probably should have seen that coming." Marucho said.

Once the plane landed Shun got up. "I should probably try summoning outside, just incase Skyress isn't summoned in her sphere form."

"Good idea." Marucho agreed.

Shun slipped out of the plane and began moving off a ways. The Demon Slayers base of operations was in one of the many beautiful forests in Oregon, he was moving to a nearby clearing to do the summoning. Once there Shun took a deep breath and stood in the center of the open space.

Shun closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him at about chest level, his palms facing upward. "I call to you by the bond that connects our souls, reaching through the depths of darkness to bring you forth." Shun lift his arms above his head as a circle of light began to glow around him. "Storm Skyress of Vestroia answer my call! Come forth to this world and once again be by my side!"

Almost immediately after the words were said Shun felt the drain of energy from the summoning, but much greater than normal and before he could be sure the summoning was complete, he collapsed.

The first thing Shun heard as he woke up was a very familiar voice. Skyress' voice. Shun opened his eyes and was very confused, for kneeling next to him wasn't Skyress at all, but a girl. A girl with light green hair that reached her hips, it was tied back in a pony tail and there was a strange streak of yellow in it only on the outer edges, so when it was in a pony tail it looked Skyress' tail. Her eyes were the same green. She was wearing a light green tank top that looked it was made of feathers, green shorts that also looked like they were made of feathers, this strange skirt like thing that only covered the side of her legs and went down to her shins again made from the same feathery material, and brown boots that went half-way up her shins. "Shun are you okay?" she said with Skyress' voice.

Shun sat up and put a head against his forhead. "What the... Who are you? Did I accidentally summon a Skyress from another world?"

The girl frowned, "What are you talking about Shun? It's me Skyress, you know, your Bakugan guardian from season one."

Shun blinked, now he had gone from very confused, to Dan in a computer lap. "But you're... human."

Skyress got a pouty look on her face, which for some odd reason Shun found cute. "My form may be different but it's still me."

Shun looked away for a moment, "Okay so it is really Skyress, but why is she human? Did I fail the summoning? No because then she wouldn't even be here. Maybe this is all a bad dream! That's it, i'm dreaming."

All of a sudden Skyress slapped Shun. In shock Shun put a hand to his face. "Did that hurt?" Skyress asked.

"Yes! ...Damn it that means this isn't a dream!"

Skyress looked right into Shun's eyes. "So now do you believe it's really me?"

Shun averted his eyes and mumbled the word yes. Skyress crawled forward so she was practically in Shun's lap and looked him right in the eye. "Do you believe it's me?" she repeated.

"Yes, although I still don't know how it's possible."

"Well neither do I! By the way, are any of the others around here?" Skyress asked.

"Others? Oh, you mean the brawlers. Yeah Dan, Marucho, Runo, another brawler you wouldn't know Jake, a ninja friend of mine, and the son of the demon that was sealed inside me."

"Was? What happened?"

Shun explained what had happened in Demon Within and what he and his friends had been doing up ti'll now. Skyress looked down at the ground. "So you summoned me so I could help you fight the demons. I don't know if I can do that in this form."

"It isn't your fault." Shun reasured her, "If it's anybody's it's mine for semi-almost maybe failing the summoning."

Before Skyress could say anything else Shun stood up, "Well i'm gonna have to tell everyone how badly I failed sooner or later so we might as well go now."

Shun lead Skyress back to Marucho's airplane and inside. Everyone perked up when they saw Shun entering, they were all hoping it worked. "So did it work?" Marucho asked.

Shun rubbed the back of his head, "Yes...and no... Er, everyone meet Skyress." Shun gestured behind him where Skyress was standing.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except Drago's but if he had a jaw at the moment it would have dropped too. "What happened?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." Shun mumbled.

Marucho automatically went into genius mode to try and figure this out. But since he didn't know anything about this summoning technique it didn't work.

Suddenly there was an alarm from Marucho's computer. Marucho got up and looked at it. "Sorry guys looks like we'll have to finish this some other time, looks like a powerful demon has just reared it's ugly head in Shanghai."

The three Demon Slayers went to their rooms to prepare, while the plane flew off in the direction of Shanghai, China.

* * *

><p>Three things! One, if you guys want a location used in this let me know and i'll see what I can do! I'm already planning on having a filler chapter called Demons in Disneyland so don't worry about that one. Two, here is a list of all the characters I would like for you to draw Shun, Tara, Tsumeyasha, Okamiyasha, Skyress, Shiba, and Ichijo. Please let me know if you do draw one or more of them so I can put up a link on my profile. And finally for those who read Neji's Pokemon Story and Legendary Attack, i've pretty much lost interest in Pokemon so i'm not sure what's gonna happen to them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The **bold **is Shun's thoughts. The _italics_... well, you'll see.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but there's been some stuff going on involing family and it's been really stressful. I couldn't focus long enough to write more than a sentence or two if that.

right and this is what Tsumeyasha looks like! He has ear length, dark blue hair that's spiky and sticks up at random, his bangs cover his right eye. He's got blood red eyes and wears a black tee-shirt with a dark red long sleeved shirt underneath, blood red pants, and black boots. His weapon of choice is his unretractable claws (Hence the name Tsumeyasha, tsume being the Japanese word for claw) and demon powers, which will be revealed in due time. Lets just say you don't want to make him angry. He's usually calm and a little shy around humans but is a very tough opponent, he takes loyalty VERY seriously and can hold a grudge for YEARS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, Return Of The Kings.<p>

Shun couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He let his guard down and now this. Tsumeyasha was collapsed on his right side clutched a horrible wound in his left side, not able to do anything until it healed some. And Tara had been slammed against the wall and was now out cold. He drew the twin katanas from his back and dropped into a fighting stance. His left leg was forward, his right leg back, knees bent, legs spread apart to give himself balance, and he up on the balls of his feet, ready to move if needed.

The teenage boy sneered and licked the blood off his hand, Tsumeyasha's blood. As you can imagine that pissed off Shun, big time. His muscles bunched as he prepared to attack. Seeing this Tsumeyasha cried out, "Shun don't! He's not just a normal demon, he's a Homunculi!"

That didn't stop Shun. "Don't care. He's gonna pay for what he's done."

Shun let the tension in his muscles release and propel him forward, throwing himself at the so called Homunculi. The Homunculus side stepped, but not fast enough. Shun got a decent shot on the demon, slicing it's right shoulder open. Tsumeyasha though that Shun might have a chance after all. Then that though fadded as the Homunculi connected with a powerful kick to Shun's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Shun dropped to his knees and sucked air. Before Shun could get back to his feet the Homunculi was in front of him. "Which one are you?" Shun asked.

"Sadism." the Homunculi said.

Shun smirked, "How ironic, I'm a sadist too."

Shun got to his feet in one last attempt at victory. But before anything else could happen, Sadism stuck his hand through Shun's torso. Shun's eyes went wide in shock and his face turned white. Sadism pulled his hand out and licked the blood off once again. Shun staggered backward a couple of steps and then simply dropped. **Is this it? This is how i'm gonna die? Without stopping the demons, without saving my friends? **Then Shun slipped into nothingness as the darkness cosumed him.

Tsumeyasha snapped. He shot up to his feet and with a yell threw himself at the Homunculi with speed he didn't know he possessed. Sadism dodged out of the way and grabbed Tsumeyasha by the throat, lifting him off the ground and cutting off his air. Tsumeyasha struggled, willing his demon powers to activate, but it didn't happen. "Aren't you going to save your prescious child?" Sadism said to Shun's limp form, "Or are you going to let him die? Falestare."

* * *

><p>Haha! I'm gonna cliffhang you here!<p>

_Oh no you aren't!_

Wah? Is that you-

_SHUT-UP AND KEEP WRITING!_

Eek! Okay, forget this. I'm NOT cliffhanging you here... Eheheheh, please don't eat me.

* * *

><p>Shun's eyes snapped opened and he jumped to his feet. Tsumeyasha looked at him through the fogginess of lack of air and saw somethings that were strange. His eyes had changed color, they were blood red now. The hole is his torso was closing up. And the way he was standing was very similar to another person. "Sadism, release my son." A familiar voice said from Shun's body.<p>

"Mother?" Tsumeyasha managed to say.

Shun, or rather Okamiyasha is Shun's body, nodded. In surprise Sadism released his hold on Tsumeyasha and the demon collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping. "But... how? The boy and his friends killed you." he said.

Okamiyasha grimaced at the memory. "Yes, but you forget. Unlike you Homunculi I can give a human some of my power. As long as the boy lives, my power still remains, and I can take control of his form when he's weakened. They may have destroyed my body, but a piece of my soul remains in him."

Sadism grinned, Okamiyasha was at Homunculi strength and would have been given a spot as one if she hadn't had died. He spread his hands out. "Join the Homunculi, Okamiyasha. Together we'll get revenge on the humans."

Okamiyasha smirked. "There's just one problem with that."

Sadism frowned, "What?"

Okamiyasha crossed Shun's arms and walked closer to Sadism. "You took advantage of my body's death. And used it to cross over to the human world."

Okamiyasha's claws shot out of Shun's fingernails and pierced Sadism's heart. The first of the Homunculi fell without knowning the full answer. "And nobody takes advantage of me."

By now Tsumeyasha could breath semi-normally and looked at Shun, crushed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

He felt tears at the corners of his eyes, out of sheer happiness that his mother was still here, and out of sadness because she didn't tell him.

Okamiyasha looked sadly at her son. "I couldn't. Like I told Sadism, I can only take control of the brat's body when he's weakened."

Tsumeyasha couldn't help it, he got up and hugged his mother. Not caring that it was Shun's body and that the ninja would probably kill him once he had control of his body again. Okamiyasha hugged him back.

This lasted for about a minute until Okamiyasha let go. "I have to give the brat his body back now." Shun's hand went to the hole in his torso. "This is almost healed and it's dangerous to have another soul control your body for too long."

"I understand." Tsumeyasha said.

Okamiyasha took a couple steps back and said one last thing to her son. "I will see you again."

Then she let her soul slip back into the depths of Shun's body, giving the ninja control again. His eyes went from blood red to their normal amber, then a second later they closed and Shun folded like a wet taco and passed out on the floor.

Tsumeyasha looked from the unsconscious Shun, to the unconscious Tara, then back at the unconscious Shun and a thought popped into his head. "How am I suppose to get both on them back the plane?"

* * *

><p>Is that better?<p>

_Much._

Okay good. Well then NOW i'm gonna end the chapter, on a not so awesome cliffhanger that isn't really a cliffhanger. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter like... now so expect it in the not to distant future.


	4. Descent To Darkness PT1

DRAGON (guest): Of course I'd accept them! There's a website called PicturePush where you can upload photos without an account. If you use it just let me know when you've posted the drawings and I'll look them up!

Good news everyone! The spell check has returned! It just disappeared a while back and now it's returned, which means no more spelling awkward like akward and such. (Btw, totally used the spell check to spell it correctly there.)

Lots of talking in this one, but it leads up to the next one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, Road To Darkness Part One.<p>

Things sucked back at the plane. Both Shun and Tara had yet to wake up, they were out cold in their rooms. Tsumeyasha was sitting in a chair with a blank expression on his face. Skyress was so worried about Shun after see the hole in his shirt that she was about to discover the joys of throwing up. Runo was channeling her anger, from Shun being a dumbass, at Dan. Dan was taking it like a man. Marucho was watching the demon watch carefully. Jake was trying to coax Tsumeyasha out of his shock. And Drago was sitting there like a good sphere hoping Runo didn't kick him.

Tara was the first to wake up, she found herself back in her room on the plane and very confused. She left her room and went out to the living roomish area. There she was greeted by excited friends, happy to see that she was awake. There was some hugging and then Tara asked a seemingly innocent question. "Where's Shun?"

Everyone looked away and there was awkward silence. After about a minute Tsumeyasha explained what happened after Tara had been knocked out. "So he's still unconscious?"

Tsumeyasha nodded and Tara frowned. After that everyone went back to doing what they had been before, now Tara had joined Skyress in worrying about Shun.

XDXDXDXDX

Shun didn't wake up until almost noon the next day.

Not only does Soul Possession take a lot of energy out of the body being used. But so did Okamiyasha healing the hole in his torso. It was normal to sleep for a while under those circumstances, the others just didn't know that. So when Shun entered the living roomish area, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and asked if this was hell's receiving area, everyone was relieved. Even Runo who tried to beat him with a stick.

After a short conversation they found that Shun didn't remember anything past being brutally stabbed by Sadism, so Tsumeyasha explained what had happened, leaving out the hug between him and his mother of course. Shun listened quietly until Tsumeyasha was finished. "So the old hag is still alive huh?"

_I can hear you. And I'm not an old hag._

Shun jumped at Okamiyasha's voice in his head. "That's something I haven't heard in a while." he said to himself.

"Shun what are you talking about?" Dan asked.

Shun crossed his arms and with a completely serious tone said, "The voices in my head."

Everyone face palmed.

After eating lunch they went off by themselves to do various things. Okamiyasha wanted Shun to return to the site that he summoned Skyress from, so he did. "Alright Okamiyasha why did you want me to come here?"

_Because we are going to do some training._

"Training?" Shun asked.

_Yes. The Homunculus are too strong for you and your friends. Even my son can't fight them. Do you remember way back in chapter one of Demon Within when I gave you my power? What did you have to do to call forth that power?_

Shun thought for a moment. "I had to say your true name right?"

_Correct. What was that name?_

"Falestare."

At once Shun felt a surge of power from the faint second soul in his body. The soul itself had been so faint before he didn't notice it. But now it was clear. A black aura began to envelop him as he could feel the demonic energy make its way through his limbs. If he looked behind him he could have seen that the aura spread out behind him in the shape of six tails. He felt as if he had the energy and strength to do anything. It was even better than an adrenaline rush.

Then it just disappeared. The energy and strength was replaced with a massive headache and the urge to barf up his organs. Shun abruptly sat down, wanting to curl up in a little ball and die.

_My, you reacted better than I expected for one who hasn't accepted the darkness yet._

Shun would have replied with some snappy comeback, but he would have puked, so instead he kept his mouth shut and let Okamiyasha continue.

_To fully harness a demon's power, without me taking control of your body every time, you need to do one thing first. You must become one with the darkness. To do so you must make a new contract with me, travel to the demon realm as a __soul, and obtain a dark form from the Shadow Stone._

The urge to barf was disappearing so Shun could actually speak this time. "What's a dark form?"

_A dark form is a human's version of my transformation into a human. It gives you the ability to use demon power, each human reacts differently to the Shadow Stone's power. It was mere coincidence that Shiba's dark form was a wolf, the same as my true form._

"So if I accept the darkness, I'll basically become a demon, the very creatures I'm killing to avenge those in Japan."

_Yes._

Shun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Two very conflicting thoughts running through his head. Stay human, keep fighting, probably die to the Homunculus, world ends. Become a monster, keeping fighting, have a chance against the Homunculus, save the world.

_This must be a difficult decision, we have time, think about it a little._

Okamiayasha had barely finished saying this when Shun gave his answer. "I'll do it. For my grandfather, for my father, for all those in Japan, for my friends, for the world, I'll do it."

_Then let us make a new contract. Afterwards we'll return to your friends. Tomorrow your journey to the darkness begins._

Shun release a little of Okamiyasha's soul, just the way he had when they made their first contract. She didn't look any different, no that was a lie, her expression was less hostile. "So what are the terms of this new contract?" Shun asked.

"Unlike our first one, this is a very simple contract. One, you agree to enter the demon realm peacefully under my watch."

"Easy enough."

"Two, once you have a dark form you must not reveal it to any normal humans. Your friends are most definitely not normal so you can show them."

"No arguing there."

"Three, if it is revealed accidentally there is no punishment, a human might walk by during a battle. But if it is revealed intentionally you will suffer."

"Alright."

"And four, you must tell the one who brought you to the Shadow Stone the true name you are given and no one else."

"I get a true name too? Wonderful." Shun said sarcastically.

"Do you agree to the terms of the contract?"

"Yes."

"Then your descent to darkness begins. May the Shadow Stone grant you a form that rivals the Homunculus."

There was a flash of black light and words written in blood appeared in Shun's mind.

**Welcome to the darkness.**

* * *

><p>Part one done! From what I have in my mind this will probably three parts long. This one, his journey through the demon realm, and the Shadow Stone.<p> 


	5. Descent to Darkness PT2

For those who read them, I have deleted Legendary Attack and Neji's Pokémon Story. I've lost all interest in Pokémon and I didn't want to leave up an unfinished story.

I know there's been a bit of delay between chapters, but I have a really busy life. Between school, my job, and doing all the housework because my parents both work and my little sister is useless, I have very little time to myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, Road To Darkness Part 2.<p>

Shun sat crossed legged leaning against the wall. He was in his room, about to enter the demon realm with Okamiyasha. Last night he had told his friends what he was going to do, Tsumeyasha was pleasantly surprised that Shun was going to do it, the others were completely shocked. But what they thought didn't matter, this was his choice.

_You ready?_

"Yeah."

_Then release both our souls from your body and attach a Soul Thread to me. Then I'll do the rest._

Shun look a deep breath, then closed his eyes and began drawing Okamiyasha's soul out. Within moments he could no longer sense the second soul in his body, as it was now standing in front of him. Then his soul was next. Both him and Okamiyasha were floating about a foot off the ground. Then Shun attached a Soul Thread to Okamiyasha's soul, it was much easier this time as the Yasha demon wasn't fighting it. "I will ask you one more time. Are you ready to accept the power of the Shadow Stone and obtain a dark form?" Okamiyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Then," Okamiyasha held her right arm out to the side, making sure it was parallel to the ground. "I welcome you to the demon realm."

A swirling black light appeared at Okamiyasha's fingertips and grew until it was large enough to walk through. Okamiyasha walked through it first, followed closely by Shun. One moment he was in the swirling black light, next he was in the demon realm.

It was very different from what Shun had imagined it would be. He thought it would have been a dark, desolate wasteland. But it looked surprisingly like the human realm, except the inhabitants of course. They had entered into a city, much like any city in the human realm. There were demons filling the streets just going about their daily business. Hell there was even a Starbucks across the street.

The Soul Thread tugged, bringing Shun back to reality. Okamiyasha was slipping into an alleyway. "Quickly, before they see that I have returned."

Shun followed Okamiyasha, staying as close to the ground as he could being just a soul. "If we just entered through the a portal, what is the Soul Thread for?" Shun asked.

"To make sure we ended up in the same place. There have been incidents where the human landed somewhere else. It didn't end well. You should release it now, you'll need all your strength for the journey." Okamiyasha answered.

He was tempted to leave it there, just to defy Okamiyasha, but he knew she was right so he released it anyway. "So where is this Shadow Stone?" Shun asked.

"A couple of miles south of the city, in a cave heavily guarded by Akuma ranks who specialize in Soul attacking abilities."

Shun flinched. Soul attacks are abilities that focus on attacking the soul instead of the body. They could be very deadly very fast. "They are there to protect the Shadow Stone from those who would abuse its power. Not those who seek it."

The two continued in silence, traversing through dark alleyways. The alleys twisted and turned so much that after a while Shun just gave up trying to memorize the route they were taking. It was ninja instinct. It took nearly an hour to leave the city through the winding alleys, but when they did the scenery changed significantly. Now it looked like a desolate wasteland. "Nice change of scenery." Shun commented sarcastically.

"Yes, well some demons like living in a place like this." Okamiyasha hissed.

"So you live here?"

"Shut up."

The two continued in silence for a while, passing dead trees and dirt, until the sky turned black. They looked up and saw there were blood-red words written across the now black sky, very much like the ones that Shun saw in his mind. They said this,

**Another human wishes to take on the power of the Shadow Stone. Our dear sister Okamiyasha is leading him to the Shadow Stone as I speak. I call upon you my brothers and sisters to let them pass through in peace. This human has the potential to stop the war that has gone on between us and the Homunculus for all these years. I also ask that no more of you go to the human realm as the humans might mistake you as enemies. I Shinigami will not be responsible for your deaths if you are foolish enough to ignore me.**

"Shinigami?" Shun asked.

"She is our leader. The Homunculus are the only demons that dare defy her."

The words disappeared from the sky and once again they appeared in Shun's mind.

**Go quickly little one, Sadism's brother Pain has gotten word of your arrival here.**

Okamiyasha got a similar message in her mind as well. The two of them picked up the pace.

XDXDXDXDX

They arrived at the entrance to the Shadow Stone's cave without trouble. The guards let them inside easily too. That's when things changed. Okamiyasha stood just inside the cave, not daring to go a step further. "You will find the Shadow Stone at the deepest part of the cave, there are no branching paths so you won't have any trouble finding it."

"You aren't coming?"

"No, this is how we test a human's worthiness of the Shadow Stone's power. If you die here then the Stone won't accept you."

"How is it a test? I'm just a soul."

Okamiyasha did... well something and suddenly Shun found he was no longer floating several inches above the ground, or transparent, or not breathing. Whatever she had done brought his body here. "Oh. Well then why bring me here as a soul in the first place?"

"The air outside the cave is toxic to humans."

"Wonderful."

On that note Shun began the last part of his journey.

**You are almost here little one. Then we will meet face to face. I look forward to it.**

* * *

><p>Last one coming soon. I'll start writing it next week. We're going to Vegas in a couple of days and my mom works all day tomorrow so we have to get stuff ready today.<p> 


	6. Update

Hey guys, its been a while. I've decided to update you on a few things. First off, Demon's Unleashed is dead. I've lost my motivation to make it. I still love Bakugan, just not this. My writing style has changed immensely, due to the fact that I've not only gotten older, but improved as a writer. I've looked back at the stuff I've written, and I'm embarrassed of it. I had so much stuff going on that I didn't feel like writing for a while. But I'm not done writing for good, I'm back with a ton of motivation. I've got a great Bakugan story in mind that I'll start on as soon as I have the characters done. I've also been working on an original story that you will be able to read on Fiction Press when its further along. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to the next chapter and got this instead, please don't be mad. I'll give you a little sneak peek at the Bakugan story, which does not have a name yet.

Its been 100 years since the Bakugan were last seen on Earth. Most people have forgotten about them and have moved on to bigger and better things. They're all but a legend now. But there are still those who believe they exist. But the Bakugan have left something behind, something that will never be forgotten. Magic. Humans can now use the powers that the Bakugan possess, though not without a price. The magic mutates humans if they use it enough, making it a dangerous force. Scientists have found that mutation does not occur in the children who believe in the Bakugan still. So now the children are being hunted down and experimented on to see if the scientists can find a way to stop the mutations for good.

Six teenagers who still believe in the Bakugan's existance have joined together to fight the scientists, free the captured children, and somehow bring the Bakugan back to Earth.


End file.
